PB & J
by Moondoe
Summary: Barriss gets a new and simple midnight snack. Completely falls in love with it and keeps going back for more. One night, she's caught red handed.
1. Chapter 1

Barriss's eyes snapped open as her stomach grumbled for the fifth time that night. With a groan, she sat up in her bed and held onto her stomach.

Dinner was some hours ago, at the usual time that she ate, but for some strange reason...tonight her stomach wouldn't leave her alone. She ate her normal amount, so that wasn't the problem.

Her stomach grumbling, and a slight nausea that came with it, begged to differ

She groaned again, threw off her covers, and headed off towards the kitchen. She knew that she'd never be able to sleep with an empty belly.

**XXXXXXXX**

She huffed when she saw that the service droid wasn't there.

"_I thought it was here all night as well_," she thought. She eyed the door to the kitchen, wondering if it would be alright if she went and made something herself. She went in with a shrug.

"_Wouldn't hurt._"

**XXXXXXXX**

She looked around the kitchen nervously. She didn't know where everything was and didn't want to go through everything and leave them in disarray. The kitchen droids wouldn't be happy. It was the first time she had actually been IN the kitchen. Everything was so neat and organized with large amounts of food. Her stomach grumbled again just at looking at all of it.

"_No_," Barriss scolded it,"_It's enough that you have me sneak in here to get the food...we're not going for a four course meal. Keep it simple and easy to clean_."

She spotted a small brown container. In plain sight and easy to put back. But it was something she hadn't seen before. She picked it up and looked at the label, curiously.

Peanut Butter

She heard of this substance. From a planet that Commander Gree had come from once. It usually went with another substance called Jelly. Curiosity also had her unscrew the lid. A puff of its scent came up to her and her stomach rumbled loudly at it. Well, that made up her mind. She quickly found the jelly in the refrigerator and got two pieces of bread to lather them in. She looked at it nervously for a second before she took a bite.

Her eyes widened and she nearly moaned.

The jelly was cool and deliciously sweet on her tongue while the peanut butter was just that. Butter. It was smooth and creamy, mixing in quit well with the jelly. She savored the bite before slowly swallowing it, and taking another ravenous bit. A few bites later, Bariss's stomach was satisfied and so was she.

Curiosity, once again, led her to try them both without the other. She tried the Peanut Butter first by sticking the knife back in the jar and trying a small dollop. she made a face.

It was just the texture she really hated. It kept sticking to the roof of her mouth. But the taste was also overwhelming.

She quickly put the knife down to get a glass of water to rid her mouth of the taste. Once it was gone, she picked up the jelly knife to take the same amount to sample.

It was sticky, but not overly so like the peanut butter. And it had the same deliciously cool taste that wasn't overpowering.

With a slight blush, she licked the knife clean of jelly and smiled in pleasure. She now, officially, loved PB&Js. She couldn't stand the peanut butter by itself. Now jelly on the other hand...

She quickly put the knives in the sink and the lid back onto the jelly before she lost control and ate half of the stuff. She cleaned up everything else and put it all back before heading off to her room. She grinned widely when she laid back down.

She couldn't wait for her nighttime snack tomorrow night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**This is for the awesome AL0LT0 for helping me out with my Never Wanna Go Back Home story. This is only the first part. The next one will, hopefully, be out soon...with a certain Clone Commander.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THANKS AGAIN**** AL0LT0!**

**Everything Star Wars:Clone Wars related belongs to LucasFilms Ltd. and Company**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Cody took in a deep breath as he walked around and let it out in a pleasured sigh. He couldn't sleep. Haven't been able to sleep for a few months now after all the battles. So he liked to take a nice long walk around the ship. His own soft steps in the halls were hypnotic as they echoed gently into his ears making his eyelids droop and by the time he went back to his bed, he had to crawl in to get in. The more tired he was, the better it felt to get into his bed.

Another sigh, not from him or anything sentinel, made him stop. A dark head poked out and looked around a few doors down from Cody's present position. Cody crouched instinctively and walked backwards, muffling his footsteps so whoever it was didn't hear him. He waited as the person set a cautious foot out of the door and took a few steps away from their room. Another look around showed the person the area close to them was empty and they started to move away. The Commander moved forward to see what room the person came out of.

He frowned. He knew this room and the occupant who slept in it.

What was Commander Offee doing up? At this time of night?

**XXXXXXXX**

Adrenaline made Barriss's heart pump faster as she watched the halls. She knew, if she didn't want to get caught, she needed to be using her sense to actually find people close...but she couldn't really concentrate on anything but getting to the kitchen

The night had become her friend while time became more of an enemy than a friend. Ever since that one night, Barriss found herself sneaking off to the kitchen for a midnight rendezvous in the kitchen for her new favorite little snack. And it was night after night she was scared she'd get caught.

She felt silly for worrying, but if anyone found out... she'd feel like a glutton. Sneaking off for food? She didn't really see anyone else doing that.

It was her little secret to keep.

Her and her stomach's.

**XXXXXXXX**

Cody followed the strangely oblivious Jedi padawan down the hallway and into the kitchen. Why couldn't she sense him? Was this why she was up? To see a med droid or General Luminara? Because her Force connection was lost? He only became even more confused when she led him to the kitchen, unattended by a service droid.

He stopped at the door and leaned against the frame so that he could watch her, the Commander. The new flow of light let him get a good look at her bedtime appearance. Her dark hair hung in small waves down her back, they had lost their silky shine but now looked like the curls would be soft underneath his fingertips. Her nightgown clung to her body and the curves that were developing. Cody's pulse quickened and all thoughts about no Force powers and trips to a med droid left his skull. He forced himself to actually concentrate on HER.

She was humming quietly as she gathered the ingredients that she needed. A jar of something purple, a jar of something a light colored brown, two piece of bread, and two knives. Afterwards, when she was done with her snack, as she was cleaning up she picked up the knife that dripped of purple goo and stood still, contemplating it.

Before she licked it right off, not unlike a feline.

Cody's eyes flickered and a slight heat flushed his face and neck.

His eyes darkened as he watched her lick off the jelly off of the other side of the knife. He swallowed quietly, trying to stay quiet. But that little pink tongue that gathered the dark purple jelly made his breathing pick up. Loud enough for her to hear him.

He knew immediately when she heard. She stiffened and stood still for a while.

Cody stood still as well. Holding his breath and silently willing her to continue.

No such luck.

**XXXXXXXX**

Barriss couldn't move. Her entire body had frozen on her in a mixed sense.

Someone was here

Behind her.

She turned slowly, just to get her eyes close enough to see who it was.

**XXXXXXXX**

He watched as cheeks heat up as she realized who was watching her.

"Commander," he said smoothly, not taking his eyes away.

The knife was hidden behind her back and there was a soundless explosion of color on her face in an instant as she turned to face him fully.

"Commander Cody," she said, incredibly embarrassed but doing an good job at not tripping over her tongue,"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that particular question since I followed you here."

Both stared at each other in silence as Barriss, somehow, went even greener. She fidgeted around, looking like she'd been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

In a way...she had been.

And who had caught her was way worse than if Master Luminara did.

To her horror, he started walking over to her with slow easy steps. She looked up to his face to see his intent, but he had rendered his face blank and she couldn't think straight enough to detect them in the force.

She fidgeted when he got closer and took tiny, near unnoticeable steps, back.

When he saw what she was doing, he darted forward. She turned to run, but his hands trapped the exits on either side, boxing her in. She stared up at him with wide dark eyes. Then her eyes widened further when she watched his slowly deepen to a rich rolling honey.

"C-Commander, really," she said, steeling herself...

But not enough for what he did.

**XXXXXXXX**

Cody was in Heaven.

He was kissing her.

Her was kissing...Barriss

Even in his mind, her name had a pleasant effect in his heart.

Her tongue still held jelly on it as he wrapped his around it. No sound was heard in the silent kitchen except for the soft sounds of their lips parting and meeting again in their kiss. He stepped closer to take her in his arms. She did not fight him so he drunk to his fill.

He'd been wanting to do this for...ever.

His lips brushed her cheek when he came away from her lips and he gave her a soft kiss there before leaning back to look at her.

Her wide eyes were watching him in an unmoving body when he pulled away. Her lips were parted a little and a little more puffy from the kiss.

He smirked and leaned down to bring their foreheads together,"You taste like jelly."

Bariss blushed even darker as he looked her over, but boldly asked,"Why not try it something with it?"

She called the knife, still sticky with peanut butter, to her hand and offered it to him. His eyebrow arched as his eyes flickered down to it, and he smiled a slow sensually devilish smile. He didn't take it from her hand. No. He leaned down, without breaking eye contact, and slowly licked the peanut butter off. His eyes shuddered closed as it rolled over his tongue.

Bariss thought she was going to faint when she saw that look. Her knees did weaken quite significantly, but she held up and took a hold of Cody's chin. His eyes opened a little to look at her. She made him raise up to his full height and take his hands away from the counter before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned back down and captured her lips once more, moaning as she first did as all the flavors and emotions mixed with that one kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SOOOO sorry it took this long! My comp was acting up and only had a crack where the window to write this was and I just couldn't do it so I waited for it to go away.<strong>

**Anywho, this is the ending! For the generous AL0LT0 for helping me with my NWGBH story. :D**

**Hope it just as you wanted it!**

**Pleeeease review?**

**Barriss & Cody and everything Star Wars: The Clone Wars belong to LucasFilms Ltd. and Company**


End file.
